Awakend
by nothingnessdeathandmore
Summary: Can a human soul be ripped from a body and put into another? Well in her case she can. A girl with no memory or name had this happen to her. She know must escape the cult that did this to here while trying to find out what exactly she is. Her soul is still intact but can she survive the torment of having her memories and life taken away from her. Read the story and find out.
1. Awakening

I hear the screams of the people in cells near mine. They are screams of agony from failed experiments before me. I feel the pads in my own padded cell. It's been three days since I awakened. You see I'm not normal. But then again who is? In fact I'm not sure what I really am anymore. At one point I was human but my soul was transferred to another body. I don't remember my past life. All I remember is when I first woke up strapped down to a stone table with a group of people surrounding me. At the time I knew nothing; I couldn't even speak or understand the language they were speaking. My vocabulary is still small but I seem to learn things at a fast pace from listening to them talk. As far as they know I am mute, I don't want to speak and let them know I understand them. Speaking is the only thing I know how to do that they don't know about, in fact it's the only thing I know I can do because of how restrained I have been. I've only just started to learn that I'm not normal. From what I've gathered about this place is that they are a cult of some sort trying to make a "perfect being." So far the others before me lost their minds and know are just shells filled with corrupted souls. They believe I will become their perfect being. The cult has put a blindfold of sorts on me and chains around my wrists and ankles ever since I woke up. The only thing I've ever seen was a blurry second of waking up strapped to a table.

Suddenly the door slams open and I hear the boots of one of the cult. I can feel their eyes staring at me and then I feel them grab my forearm and pull me to my feet. "Today is you cleansing, we shall make you the perfect tool for this world's purification."

I shudder a little at this. I don't want to be a tool. I feel anger starting to consume me as I think about how I woke up with nothing, no memory of my own and being treated like an object. I've been poked and prodded and experimented on. I don't even know what I am. The anger is coiling inside me and I feel like I'm going to explode. I can feel the pressure of their hand dragging me by the forearm. They mutter to themselves about how hard it is to drag me. Because my ankles are bound together they have to literally drag me. I have to control my anger till I know I'm able to get away so I try to calm myself. I can here another set of footsteps nearing and they yell at the person dragging me to hurry up. To make the process faster the person dragging me unbound my ankles and forced me to walk. I hate having to be treated like an animal. I'll make all of them regret this. Every last one shall die in agony like what I've had to suffer since awakening. As we walk down what I assume is a corridor I can feel a cold wind coming from my left. "Hurry up and close the door we don't need her trying to get away outside"

"Sorry" mutters another as they begin to try and shut the door. But it was too late I ran toward the breeze and suddenly feel a cold sensation under my feet as I continue to run despite not being able to see and having my arms bound behind my back. I focus my anger and for the first time since wakening I try to break my bonds and surprisingly the ropes tying my arms behind me snap as if they were yarn rather than rope. I continue running without my sight as my hands clumsily try to remove the blindfold. Once I get it off I can see for the first time. My vision is fuzzy and I think I might need the things called glasses that help people see. There is white fluffy stuff everywhere and it was cold to the touch. Behind me I see a mansion getting farther and farther away. There are men on horse's chasing coming from it trying to catch me. I look forward and see a forest of tree's and decide to run through them and when I get tired climb a tree. As I'm thinking of this plan I look down at my feet and notice I'm leaving a trail in the white stuff. I can't just climb a tree they will see my foot prints. I just now reached the trees and the horses are only a few yards away now. Without thinking and letting instinct take over I jump to the top of the tree and start jumping tree to tree. I look down in amazement. I'm going so fast I can no longer see the mansion or the men chasing me.

I begin to slow down when the sun starts to set. I'm hungry and cold but I'm not too bothered about it. I hop down from the tree and fall into the forest. I draw an arrow in the white stuff pointing to the direction I was running so that when I climb back up to continue running away I'll remember what direction to go. I finally take the chance to look at my own body now that I can see.

The first thing I notice is just how exposed I am. I have nothing covering my body. I ignore this and continue to look at my body. My body appears to be that of a thirteen year old girl. As far as I know I only have lived in this body for three days though. I have jet black nails that sharply contrast to my pure white skin tone. I have a relatively flat chest. My hair is long and reaches my waist its color is a charcoal black. I can feel wings inside my back and I decide to try and unfurl them. They break through my skin seamlessly and it looks like they are a dark black like my nails and hair. I cannot see my own face though because there is no reflective surface near me. I know I'm not human but what am I.

I push all thoughts aside and dig a hole in the fluffy white stuff so that I can sleep on the ground. As I close my eyes I fall in to the oblivion known as sleep.

 _I was walking down the street on my way home from the store. I noticed it was getting late so I decided to take a back road. Out of nowhere a man grabs me from behind and knocks me out. Next thing I know I 'm on a stone table and there is a lifeless body next to me. It is a girl with wings. She is tied up. She has eye's that are odd they have a gold eye color with a ring of black followed by more gold before coming to the pupil._

 _All I hear is screaming. Painful terror filled screams. They are coming from me and I feel my soul being ripped from my body and moved to the body next to me._

I wake up terrified at my dream. As I begin to regain my senses I realize that it wasn't a dream it was a memory. I look around and realize that it is around midnight. "Now that I'm up I ought to keep moving" I mutter to myself. My voice is soft like silk but has a slightly menacing tone to it. I get up and decide to see if my wings are just for show or if I can fly. I give them some practice flaps and next thing I know I'm soaring through the skies like an angel. I fly until I see lanterns of a city. I land, return my wings to my back, and begin to walk through the quite streets making sure to avoid any people because I'm still butt naked. I see a newspaper in the wind and run to catch it. I read the title and learn I am in a place called London. Because I'm still naked I take my newspaper and sneak into somebodies house and steal some undergarments and a young males outfit. I'm now dressed in trousers and a shirt. My flat chest helps me to look like a boy and I decide to cut my hair with a knife so that I can disguise myself as a boy. I never want to be caught and they will be looking for a girl not a boy. My hair is now short but still long enough to hide my eyes behind it. I see a mirror in the room so I approach. My eyes are a bright yellow green color with a black circle in them.

I exit the house and find an alley to live in for the time being. I have nothing better to do so I start to read the newspaper I found. I read an article about a toy company named the Funtom Company. It was about how they were expanding to different industries. I was surprised to read the owner of the company is a thirteen year old. The same age as what I think my body is. I continue to read the paper and see several jobs available. The only one that does not require any job experience is working at some guy named Undertaker's shop. I decide that at first light I shall find his shop and try and get a job. After all I need to try and blend in.

 **Hi, this is my first Fanfiction and I was wondering if you liked this. Please write a review because I put so much work in trying to right this story. I can't wait to write the next chapter and I hope whoever's actually reading this can't wait for the next chapter either. One more thing she still doesn't have a name so I was wondering if anyone knows any unique unisex names.**


	2. Meeting the Undertaker

The light is streaming down on me and I'm looking at a shop. There is a coffin leaning against the side of the shop. The sign is a simple purple with "Undertaker" written across it. There is also a skull placed on the top center of the sign which I have to admit looks pretty cool. I walk in with my bare feet and feel relieved that the annoying cold snow is off my feet. I learned that it is called snow because of some kids that seemed to enjoy playing in it. I look around the shop and notice that there is a coffin lying in the center of the room and there are also coffins littered around the room. The one in the center is different though, I can feel someone inside. Slowly the Coffins lid is moved over by a hand slowly emerging from the coffin. A man with long silver hair covering his eyes sits up in the coffin and tries to look creepy with his head turning to face me.

"Hello odd little lad, are you here to inquire about the job?" he asks. He follows it up with some soft chuckles. I think the man is trying to come across as a mad man. I don't know what to think of this. For some reason this man makes me want to be sarcastic. So I reply, "No, I came to get a makeover, certainly you can make me look pretty like one of the dead." All of a sudden the mad man before me burst into a fit of laughter so loud and strong it feels like the store is shaking.

I watch as he tries to real himself back in. "I think you will make an amusing little worker, my name is Undertaker." He then goes on to ask "What is your name boy?" I begin to panic a little on the inside "I wish I knew" I muttered so low that no normal person would be able to hear. "What was that?" Undertaker asks. I quickly try to come up with a boy's name and then declare "My name is Theodore."

I decide that I need to come up with a back story that I will be able to remember so I say "I have no last name, or at least none I know of. You see one day I woke up and I had no memory of anything but my name. I've been living on the streets since; I decided I needed to get a job. So here I am." I cringe a little at my story but it is at least close enough to the truth that I will remember it if anyone asks. Undertaker chuckles to himself and respond "well Theodore, you have the job." He drawled out my name in such a way that makes it seem like he doesn't believe my story. I'm not too worried about it; a job is a job after all. "Your first task will be to learn how to make coffins" says Undertaker. He makes a come hither motion as he walks to a back room. There are boards of various lengths and widths. He grabs some nails and a hammer and begins to show me what to do. After he is done doing a demonstration he holds the hammer out for me to grab. I reach my hand out to grab the hammer and his other hand grabs my wrist and pulls me forward so that I stumble a little. "Your nails are black, and you don't seem to be human even though you have a human soul. What exactly are you Theodore?" I begin to stutter out "I'm a normal human. W-what are you're talking about."

Undertaker chuckles in a more menacing tone "I wouldn't recommend lying to me again; I know you are not normal."

I don't know what to do. Should I run, no, if I run away right now I will always run. I need to try and have a normal life. "I don't know what I am." I say it in a depressed tone and avert my eyes from looking at him.

He grabs both my wrists and pushes me to the ground so that he is lying on top of me with my arms above my head. "I don't know if I believe you, you have to have noticed some odd things about yourself. Besides the only part of your story that sounded truthful was when you said you had amnesia and even that seemed to be a twisted version of the truth."

The position we are in makes me feel trapped like a caged animal. I just want him off me. Rage is starting to build in me and I quickly use my odd strength to get my wrists free and jump back in the matter of seconds. My back is to the wall and I can feel the panic rising. "What does it matter what I am, you probably just want to use me, I'm not a tool and I'm not a plaything." I start to tear up. I've been in this body for four days and my knowledge is expanding as though my memories and past experiences are helping to guide my mind. I've escaped for one day and I already messed it up. I'm not human, I don't even know what I am but it's going to ruin my life. Who am I kidding my life was ruined the second I awoke. I scream in rage at Undertaker "I don't know" I start to fall down to the ground repeating I don't know repeatedly under my breath. Slumped against the ground I tremble weakly and I black out.

Undertakers POV

I watch as the boy falls to the ground. How can he not know what he is? His soul looks like that of a human but his nail and strength indicate demon. But at the same time it seems like he's a mix of things. Is that even possible. I've never heard such of such a thing. I look back over at the boy and see him on the ground passed out. He seems to have broken out into a cold sweet. I guess I'll have to look after him in order to find out what he is, after all I can't just let him loose if he doesn't even know what he's capable of. I doubt his real name is even Theodore. I chuckle softly "I was in need of a little something to spice life up. I was not expecting this though."

"I might as well take him to bed; I think I have a spare coffin his size for him to sleep in." I look down at the boy and pick him up. Hmm… I'll have to change his cloths so that his sweat doesn't ruin the coffin."

I take him upstairs and walk through my room and kitchen until I reach my bathroom. I set him down and walk back to my bedroom and grab some cloths that are too small for me to wear anymore. They will be big on him but at least he will be wearing clean cloths. I head back to the bathroom with the clothes in my hands. I set them down and get a bucket to fill with water. I get a damp washcloth out and wipe away the sweat on his brow. I gently move his hair out of his face and notice he sleeps with his eyes open. I'm shocked to see that he has the eyes of a reaper. The black circle and yellow green color is unique to reapers. I know this to be a fact because I myself am a reaper. I chuckle to myself and then begin to talk aloud. "Part demon, part reaper, and with a human soul to top it off." This boy is just full of surprises. I slowly unbutton his shirt and wipe the sweat of his chest and back. I get another indicator that this boy is part demon because it looks as though he has slits on his back where wings would come out. He must not know yet how to completely conceal his wings. Hehe… This boy is just so odd. After I finish washing his chest I begin to undo his pants. Once they are off I am shocked to find that he is really a she. I quickly put on the cloths I got for him, no her and blush slightly at the fact that I practically bathed this girl while she was out cold.

I take the girl and gently lift her up and set her delicately into a coffin her size. Then I decide to try and do some digging to find out what exactly she is. I spend hours poring over some books but find absolutely nothing. One thing I'm almost certain of is that she is part reaper and part demon. "Hmm… I suppose I could get a scythe and see if she is able to use it like a reaper. I'll have to wait a while though; I need to make this girl trust me. Night begins to fall and I decide to go on upstairs and rest. She is still out cold so I decide to go to bed. I sleep lightly so I don't have to worry about her waking and trying to run away. Everything will just have to wait till morning.

 **Yay I finished the second chapter. I'm so happy with how it turned out. Undertaker is my favorite character so I decided to introduce him first. Next chapter I'll try to introduce another character but I think it will be quite a few before she meets everybody. I want to make it clear that in the first chapter when I said she was soaring like an angel that that was a simile. She is in no way part angel. She also still does not have a name but she should get one next chapter… maybe.**


	3. Learning Who I Am

I slowly open my eyes as I begin to wake up. I try to remember where I am but can't seem to recall. Then it suddenly hits me. I was at the Undertakers when he found out I'm not normal. Wait a second am I lying in a coffin. I look down at myself in horror, my clothes have been changed. I bolt up and scream at the top of my lungs. I hear the Undertaker chuckling to the side before noting "My, my the princess has finally awoken." At first I feel outraged that this man changed me but I couldn't really stay mad. After all he had thought I was a boy Then I felt despair in the pit of my stomach. It's been a full twenty four hours since I escaped and somebody already knows I'm not normal. To top it all off I couldn't even disguise myself properly.

I just barely manage to say "you know I'm not normal yet I'm not restrained"

"Why on earth would I do that" he asks with a giggle

I cautiously begin to get out of the coffin and look around there are some stairs leading down to what looks to be the back room of the shop and to the left is a kitchen. I warily start to walk to the table Undertaker is sitting at and sit down. Memories of last night are filtering to my head and I remember just how strong the man sitting across from me is. I used a demonic strength to get out from under him and even then the only reason I was able to get away was because it surprised him. I don't want to get on this man's bad side. "You can't be human either; you're even stronger than I am"

"I'm not human and I can guarantee that I am stronger than you." He says while giggling the entire time.

I ask in an uneasy tone "What are you?" and soon after ask "Do you know what I am?"

Undertaker chuckles some more as he says in a serious tone "I'm a reaper and you my dear are part reaper and part demon. Your soul however is that of a human."

"I think I know what a demon is but what's a reaper?" I ask. He responds back with "A reaper is basically an immortal person who chooses whether or not a person is going to heaven or hell. Wielding a death scythe we slash a person's soul open so that we can watch their cinematic records. What we see in them helps us decide where they should go." He continues to explain when he sees my puzzled look. "Cinematic records are a person's whole life summed up in reel of footage. When a person is dying they will often say they saw their life flash before their eyes. This is actually them seeing their own cinematic records. The only time a human will ever see their own cinematic records is when they are dying."

So far everything he says makes sense except for one little detail. "That makes sense but how do you know I am part reaper?"

Undertaker leans over the table and pushes my hair out of my eyes. "A reapers most easily identified by their eyes. They are a bright yellow green color and have a black circle in the middle of the iris. Is it safe to assume you have blurry vision?"

"Y-yes but how do you know that?" I stutter out.

He gives me a lopsided grin and proceeds to tell me that "most reapers need glasses but over time if they do not wear them their eyes will adapt. It takes about a century though."

"I wonder if I will live that long" I whisper to myself

"Both demons and reapers are immortal, unless you make someone in a powerful position mad you should live that long. Heh…Heh"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He could easily have killed me by now and I don't see why he would want to help me. I've no memory, no name so why?

He simply chuckles and doesn't give an answer. "Now let's get down to business. I'm willing to allow you to work for me in exchange for a room and board. On top of that you will get a small weekly pay to go towards anything you want. Heh… Heh… there is a catch though, you will agree to train with me."

"What do you mean by train with you?"

Undertaker chuckles even more than before and says "My, my you are so inquisitive. When I say you will train with me I mean I will teach you reaper skills, I would offer to help with your demonic ones but that's not really my cup of tea."

I think this over quickly in my head but based on the tone of his voice he has no intentions to let me refuse his offer. I don't want him to get upset with me especially if he's willing to teach me something about myself. I hope I learn something that will make those stupid cultists pay. "I tilt my head slightly and chuckle like the Undertaker and respond "It will be a pleasure doing business with you."

Suddenly I hear a little bell chime from downstairs. "Ah, the earl has come; it's probably about the newest bodies. Come along I think you would benefit from meeting his butler."

Undertakers comment has me puzzled but I follow him downstairs. He pushes me into a coffin and tells me when I hear them all walk in and he asks for a laugh that I am to slowly move out of the coffin and say 'I could always use a good laugh.'"

This puzzles me even more but I pull the cover mostly over myself, I leave a crack so I can see what Undertaker is doing. I think back to when I met Undertaker yesterday and how he had tried to be creepy, perhaps that is what he is doing right now. Undertaker opens up a coffin on the wall and walks in. After he closes the coffin I can hear him opening a coffin on the other side. Hmm… There is a secret passage; I'll have to remember that.

I can hear Undertaker in the other room opening the coffin and doing his little chuckle. "Welcome Earl, I've been expecting you." I can tell that he is leading them to the backroom because I can hear their feet as they walk. If I'm hearing correctly it sounds like five people not including Undertaker.

"You know my price little Earl, I need a good laugh." I hear my cue so I move the lid off my coffin in such a way that it makes no sound until I let it hit the floor. Knowing that they will have had time to look in my direction I slowly sit up and turn my head towards them. I tilt it on its side and say in the creepiest voice I can manage "I could always use a good laugh."

I see a boy about my age and he looks like the kid from the newspaper. Wait… he is the kid from the newspaper. Next to him is a tall, handsome butler. He seems to be looking at me weird, is it possible he knows I'm not normal. Undertaker had said I would benefit from meeting him. Could he perhaps be a reaper, no his eyes aren't the right color. The only reason I can think of that he would benefit me is if he was a demon. I'll have to ask Undertaker later. I look over and see a woman dressed in all red. I don't really pay her much notice. Next to her is a man that I can only assume is her butler. He seems to be a fool but I see his eyes are like mine. He must be a reaper, why does he act so pathetic then. Perhaps the others don't know. I move my eyes to the last person in the group. His eyes are so slanted it is a wonder he is able to see. He smells strongly of some sort of drug.

"Who's the boy?" asks the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I look down at myself and realize I am in Undertakers cloths still and that I look like a mini version of him except for the hair. I guess I can still be disguised as a boy.

Undertaker smiles as he responds "She is my new apprentice, and shall be working with me from the time being." I had thought to soon, Undertaker obviously doesn't care that I was pretending to be a boy. Undertaker chuckles as I give him a death glare. He then decides that he should explain more "She was pretending to be a boy because she ran away from a cult that did experiments on her. It's quite fascinating really." Undertaker then looks directly at Ciel and chuckles while saying "The cult wants to make things pure." For some reason this makes Ciel slightly annoyed. It's hard to tell for sure though.

"Anyhow back to business" Exclaims Undertaker. "My assistant and I would like a good laugh."

The man with slanted eyes starts saying some awful joke that amuses no one. Next to try a joke is the lady in red, she starts telling a terribly outdated joke that is not amusing in the slightest. Ciel looks over at his butler and demands that he makes us laugh. The butler lowers himself to one knee in a bow and says "Yes, my lord"

The butler then asks everyone to leave the room. I feel as though his joke will be hilarious and I wait in anticipation to hear it.

 **I loved writing this so much. I had a lot of motivation when writing this because I got my first ever followers today. I also had someone favorite my story and it had me so happy I couldn't sit still. I'm still having problems coming up with a name for the girl so she is still nameless. My story will very loosely follow the plot. I've also been adding a new chapter every two days and I'm really happy with this pace. I don't know about you guys but when I'm reading fanfiction I dread long waits. To anyone that read this far have a cookie. :)**


End file.
